An end for a better beginning
by Bang You're Dead
Summary: After years of being with Fletcher the feelings she’d felt at the beginning had gradually disappeared. But what was worse was the feelings were being replaced by some surprising new ones. But she knew she couldn’t do it any longer, she had to tell him.


**Author's note: I wrote this after being getting annoyed by the pairings at the end of Dark Days and this is my way of predicting (and hoping alot that it will turn out this way) the future of Valkyrie**

An end for a better beginning

After years of being with Fletcher, their relationship didn't seem to be going anywhere. As time went on Valkyrie was sure that the feelings, she'd felt at the beginning had been gradually disappearing. But what was worse was the feelings were being replaced by some surprising new ones. Even though the thought of love and feelings were, there's no better way to describe it, soppy yuck. But she knew she couldn't do it any longer, she had to tell him.

"Fletcher," Valkyrie said into her phone.

"You called," he appeared behind her, his hand checking the teleporting hadn't, god forbid, ruined his perfect hair.

"Fletcher," she hated saying this, feelings and stuff definitely wasn't her thing, "I think we both know that this isn't working out anymore, I think it's time we end this before it gets too awkward. We've friends and we work together so it's better if we both agree to end this. You shouldn't be tied down to a girl who isn't perfect for you, you should be out having fun in bars with drunk girls," Valkyrie tried to explain, worrying that one of her best friends would hate her.

"Wow that speech was long," Fletcher mimed falling asleep, "Ok, see you tomorrow Skul says we have a new case, an actual new one this time."

Fletcher disappeared, leaving Valkyrie in immense shock. Valkyrie stood stock still, lost in her thoughts, imagining the mass fight she'd expected to happen, when the window smashed and my friendly skeleton rolled in.

"Aren't you going to ask why I didn't ring the doorbell?" Skulduggery's ego burst through from Valkyrie's lack of attention.

"No. Door's are for people with no imagination," Valkyrie stated bored from his repeated conversation.

"Wow, have I said that before. I really need to get a new surprising routine."

"I broke up with Fletcher, like 5 minutes ago," Valkyrie explained to no one in particular.

"Let me guess, you asked him to pick between you and his hair and you lost."

"No," Valkyrie hit the bone of what used to be his arm.

"Ow, well I have to say it had it coming. He was never going to chose you over the hair, at least you know now rather than on your wedding day."

"IT WASN'T ABOUT THE HAIR!" Valkyrie yelled at him.

"Then what was it about?" he mocked my tone.

"I don't have feelings for him. There's someone else," she couldn't help but soften her tone. This whole feeling thing was really getting to her, was this was what normal girls her age felt like, how strange.

"And who might his young fellow be? Hopefully someone with better hair," Skulduggery went on.

"What is your thing with hair?" Valkyrie began to yell again.

"I had rather nice hair once if I do say so myself. I miss my hair, the wig doesn't compare to a full head of hair. Wow I think I may have out done myself with that rhyming."

"Well your ego's certainly big enough, to cover your head with. Don't you even care that I broke up with Fletcher, because I think I've fallen in love with you."

For once Skulduggery stayed silent, I almost yelled,

"So for the first time since I meet you when I was 12, you think this is the best moment to shut up!"

"Well I never thought you'd actually love me back," he broke the silence before falling back into it.

"Wait? What? And you never thought you'd mention this before?" I yelled, in surprise.

"You were with Fletcher!" he yelled.

"But you were in love with me!"

"And you were in love with me! You never thought you'd mention it!"

"I just did!"

"Well then."

"Well what?"

"This."

Skulduggery crushed her into his bony chest as somehow, and neither her or I know how, his lipless skull managed to kiss her back. Valkyrie's hands gripped onto the back of his skull, dragging him closer into her embrace.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
